In the Eye of the Hurricane
by Seriyan
Summary: After the winter war, there were five years of peace. After a chance encounter,six months of strange phenomena begins to place, she is taken away from him... and he'll bring her back. He will, no question about it.  Rewritten


**Hello all! I'm back, and I liiiiiive! (dodges random flying pieces of rotten food)**

**Well, for those of you who read Hurricane before, I apologize that you had to read that… abomination. **

**This story had really been bugging me since I first started writing it. In truth, I hated this story with a passion and I had planned on deleting it all together, but I had a change of heart after I was struck by inspiration… thanks to a lecture in my psychology class that happened around Halloween. So lol, special thanks to my Psychology teacher for helping me find a way to like this story again – as well as finish the plot and ending.**

**Once again, I apologize about the typos, I still have no beta reader at this time so… forgive me this once? I'll try to do a better job of catching the typos since I've rewritten Hurricane.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** BLEACH IS NOT MINE, HAS NOT BEEN MINE, AND NEVER WILL BE MINE. THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION BORROWING CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW THAT I STILL DON'T OWN. I DO NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM NOR WILL I EVER TRY TO. THEY AREN'T MINE! THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT/procrastination/PURPOSES ONLY! BY A FAN FOR OTHER FANS!**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

_When I opened my eyes this morning, I knew something was off. It was too quiet. I suppose I should have taken it as a warning… but that was my mistake._

_If I had just stayed at home, I wouldn't be staring death in the face, but it's not like I can go back in time._

_My enemy hit me with a force so powerful, it knocked the breath out of me and I saw stars. I stared back at the enemy in a daze as my world slowly began crashing down around me…_

_He slowly walked over to give me the final blow; I was unable to defend myself. He hit me and my entire life flashed before my eyes…_

_I'd had a good life; I would not change a single thing. My only regret is that I didn't tell HIM how I felt, but it's too late now. I had the chance earlier, but I blew it. Besides, it's not like we even had the slightest hope of a chance anyway. He was a captain, and I, an insignificant, unseated officer._

_These past six months I've spent with him are more than I could possibly as for; and were like a beautiful dream. But all dreams come to an end eventually… Just as mine has._

_I felt the air escape from my lungs; my body went numb, my already-fading vision was gone, my world faded into a peaceful black as the flashbacks came to their epic conclusion._

_A small smile appeared on my lips as the last image in my mind was him. He was still perfect. As his image and voiced faced from my mind, still smiling, I waited on death to embrace me, and as I waited, I looked back over my life… My memories… Special memories…_

_MEMORIES..._

_I remember when I first was him. He took my breath away. _

_Kien-dono and I had been training earlier that morning and were returning from Mt. Koifushi and he had informed me about the new captain of the tenth division. As I followed Kien-dono to meet the new captain, we ran into my brother._

_Kuchiki Byakuya, Taichou of Division Six, and the current head of the Kuchiki Clan, my family. (Why he had ever would want a street rat like me blew my mind every time I attempted to think about it.) Now, don't get me wrong. It's not like wasn't grateful. I was. I still am… even in the end. Grateful with my whole heart. Often times when I was younger, I would try to find a way to thank him, but I always made myself look foolish and embarrassed him, so I finally gave up trying. But this isn't important now._

_Just as I had been about to greet my brother, another person walked up. He was taller than me, by about a whole head. (Not that it says much, because I stand a measly 4"9) But as he stood by Ni-sama, in comparison, he was small and child-like. He had a head of silk white hair that jutted out into spikes, going ever-which-way it saw fit. His skin was darker, and tanner than mine. (Then again, since I'm practically albino, it doesn't say much) and he wore an exasperated and tired, yet serious expression. But despite his handsome features, I was captivated most by his eyes. They were a beautiful blue-green, teal… no, turquoise. … Regardless, I could get lost in them. _

_It was funny, I remember standing beside Kien-dono when Hitsugaya-taicho first appeared but suddenly, I was alone with the two captains._

"_Kuchiki-taichou" he said, or rather, greeted my brother with his velvet-like voice that was music to my ears. I absolutely had to hold my breath, as I practically squealed like a mindless and rabid fangirl that I had always seen chasing hopeless after my brother._

"_Hitsugaya-taichou" my brother greeted in response._

_That was when I learned his name. I later learned that he was Hitsugaya Toushiro, Capain of Division Ten, a child prodigy and the youngest captain the history of the Soul Society._

_I don't remember much of the conversation being, well… distracted. But I believe it had something along the lines of "Kuchiki-taichou, you haven't happened to have seen my fukutaichou, have you?"_

_Other than that, when it was time to continue to meet my new squad, I vaguely heard my brother impatiently clear his throat, jerking me out of my thoughts and forcing me to give a polite farewell to my superior. _

_After that, I didn't see him much; well… in fact I didn't see him at all. I was busy with my squad and somehow I had managed to suppress all feelings, until I had eventually forgotten them._

_I had heard about his accomplishments, but that was simply common knowledge, nothing more, nothing less. Hitsugaya-taichou had simply become my superior and a very accomplished and talented shinigami. _

_Someone who would never give me the time of day._

_But it never mattered._

_One morning after I finished my squad duties, shortly after Kien-dono's death, Ukitake-taichou called me to his office. He handed me a stack of papers and a box to give to one Hitsugaya-taichou._

_Ok, no big deal. I had delivered paper work to other captains before._

_So I walked to the Tenth Division barracks, and I knocked on the door. The poor guy must have been in a bad mood because he barked his response. "ENTER."_

_I timidly opened the door and stepped in and bowed formally, my knees pressed on the hardwood floor and I was practically kissing the floor, just as I would for Ni-sama._

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, I, Kuchiki Rukia, Thirteenth Division, have been sent by Ukitake-taichou to give you… these papers… and… a… box" I finished lamely… uncomfortable under his icy gaze. I heard him cross his arms._

"_About time someone addressed me correctly" he muttered. Then he turned his frosty gaze back to me, I could feel him staring holes in my back._

"_Well stand up. I'm not your brother; you don't have to get that low." He said impatiently to me._

_I stood up, but keeping my head down in respect. "Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou."_

_I did glance at him again as he separated the papers on his desk. I felt a strange sense of Déjà vu as once again, I was captivated by his eyes. He was taller than I remembered him._

"_What's in the box?" he asked me._

_I blinked dumbly. "My apologies, Taichou. I didn't ask Ukitake-taichou about it since it was addressed to you. I'm afraid I do not know."  
I had answered him honestly, but I couldn't understand the feeling of… I guess it was guilt that crept up under my skin. Was I sad that I couldn't say any more? Be any more helpful?_

_He nodded at my answer, staring at the box. Finally, he spoke. "You may leave, Kuchiki." He said, setting the box on his desk._

_I nodded and turned to leave. As I got to the door, he spoke to me again._

"_Kuchiki."_

"_Hai, Taichou?"_

"_Please give my regards to Ukitake-taichou"_

"_Hai, sir."_

_With that, I left his office and began my walk back to my barracks, a small smile on my face. I didn't understand why at the time… but I do now._

_I paused outside my room and whispered, "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou"_

_Words that would never reach him._

_Time had passed since then, including my near-execution and the winter war._

_My near-execution is burned into my mind. I am grateful to everyone who had fought to save me, even now after all this time. Especially Ichigo, he's a great friend, and much more than the likes of me deserves._

_I remember the winter war as clearly as my near-execution. Yamamoto-soutaichou had gotten slaughtered by Aizen. Everything seemed lost. Until Hitsugaya-taichou took charge and finished leading the Soul Society against Aizen and his army. Tosen and Gin had been the first to die, after many nameless hallows and arrancars, being struck down; Gin by Matsumono-fukutaichou, and Tosen by his Hisagi-fukutaicho_

_During this time, Renji, Ichigo, and I (along with everyone else) Held off the espada and remaining Gillians, hallows, and arrancars, as Hitsugaya-taichou killed Aizen. After that, I vaguely remember hearing Hitsugaya-taichou's voice yelling "THE BULDING'S COLLAPSING, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" As my world turned black._

_I woke up in the Fourth Division Medical Center._

_There had been heavy losses on both sides, but the Soul Society had won. _

_I apparently had been out for two weeks. Ni-sama informed me that Hitsugaya-taichou had been named as the new Soutaichou by the King himself; and that after I was release by Unohana-taichou, I was to go congratulate him._

_I did just that; and it had been the same as the last time we had spoken; once again I was captivated by his eyes._

_Afterwards, the fukutaichou's on Divisions Three and Nine were promoted to captain status. Hinamori-fukutaichou had settle on being the lieutenant for Division Three, saying that she no longer wanted anything to do with something that would remind her of her precious 'Aizen-taichou.' A step in the right direction for her. But after she finally calmed down, about a year later, she became the captain of Division Five._

_The Soul Society was at peace, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I continued to serve my squad, never really seeing much of Hitsugaya-soutaichou. But… why bother with something that would never happen, right?_

_Everything was perfect, right as it should have been from the very beginning… Until one day, something happened. Something bad; and I spoke to Hitsugaya-soutaichou again..._

T.B.C

* * *

**WHOOT! I finally got most of the issues with this chapter fixed~ **

**Well then, I'll see you next chapter. Thank you for reading :D**

**(I actually almost like this story now that I'm rewriting it. . . please keep pestering me to update. I've got a solid 4.0 Average in Procrastination/Laziness.)**


End file.
